


A Father Figure

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Billie never knew her father, but now she had a father figure. Daud had taught her many things, from where to put the knife in a target's body to how to brew coffee just right.





	A Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> DOTO gave me so many feels, I didn't expect it.  
> I grew so fond of Billie's and Daud's friendship. I want to explore it more. 
> 
> [Send me prompts for this AU on tumblr :)](a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

Her life was an ever changing path, twisting and trailing around people that fell down from her blade and pistol. But even if there was a cliff behind the next turn, she knew Daud would always be there to catch her by the collar and pull back.

He’d done it so many times already. When she was 15 and running for her life, wandering the streets and waiting for either luck or mercy to take her. She didn’t expect to get both when she followed an assassin with abilities to kill in a blink of an eye and make no noise. When he caught her sneaking and trailing him, Billie least expected he would pat her shoulders and offer her working for him, sharing the magnificent magical boons of the mysterious Outsider, present in the world which had little to do with magic, what for its skyscrapers, neon lights and cars of plastic and metal.

Ever since they met, Billie and Daud had never parted again.

She never knew her father, but now she had a father figure. Daud had taught her many things, from where to put the knife in a target’s body to how to brew her coffee just right. Domesticity followed by cold blood and murder was a way of living. And it all came with a bonus of having access to moving around swiftly, to causing changes in the very world itself by just a clench of a hand.

And when they finished the business, they had always returned home, a base, always ready for a pack up but not lacking coziness.

She wouldn’t have changed it for the wide world.

***

“...and the Empress smiled at him, thrusting a hand forward for the letter. There was a gleam in her dark eyes that told everyone present how eager she was to see her loyal Lord Protector.”

Billie chuckled, hearing this story for the tenth time. Daud’s hoarse voice could turn the most cheesy romance into a sarcastic comedy as he imitated voices and acted the dialogues out with face expressions.

“‘Ah, Corvo,’ the Empress said in a gentle tone, taking the letter out of his hand and brushing his fingers briefly,” Daud read and Billie snickered, wondering if the meeting of the Empress and her lover back from hundred years before actually went that way. Daud flipped the page.

Flames were playing realistically on the surface of an e-fireplace, hanging on the wall. Billie was sitting on the floor by Daud’s armchair and polishing her knife, wiping dark blood stains off its steel. She had to turn it to the light, able as she was to look only with her left eye. As she moved her hand along the blade, wiping it with a cloth, she felt the warmth of Daud as her shoulder was pressed to his leg.

Daud took a swig of whiskey and cleared his throat. Billie looked up at him, lowering the knife, and smiled when Daud pushed his golden rimmed glasses up his nose. The glass reflected the warmth of the e-fireplace and Billie’s own face and her lips curled up in a smile.

She could see Daud looking at her through the glasses. He didn’t smile, he rarely did. But as he leaned back in his arm chair, returning to reading the novel, Billie knew he was appreciative of these quiet evenings just as much as she was.


End file.
